Dodge Hickey
Dodge Chaz Hickey is the son of Joy Turner and Earl Hickey. He was born June 10, 2000. His surname was not changed to that of his mother and stepfather. Early life Before Season 1 Joy Darville slept with a drunk Earl Hickey six months before meeting him again in 1999. She, however, didn't recognize him because he was wearing a mask at a Halloween party. In return, Earl was exceptionally drunk and did not recognize her when they later met . Upon remeeting the two married; Earl unaware that Joy was pregnant. He raised Dodge as if he knew he was his own for six years before Joy, in 2005, divorced Earl and married Darnell Turner, with whom she had been having an affair for several years, and even had a child with him, Earl Jr., whilst still with Earl . In 2005, just before Earl discovered karma, Earl attended one of Dodge's career days and pretended to be an important doctor. A police officer in the room got a call about some stolen hospital equipment and arrested Earl, leaving Dodge ashamed . Season 1 Joy demanded that Earl gave half of his $100,000 lotto winnings to her to help raise "his" kids. As Dodge and Earl Jr. ran around the house, Earl reminded her that they were not his children, or so he believed when he said this . At some point, Dodge suffered from a fear of the dark after Joy told him she was "wrestling with werewolves", when in fact having sex with Darnell. When he went in one time to help her, he saw everything and was no longer afraid of the dark, but was unable to look Darnell in the eye . When Joy entered the Prettiest Pretty Princess mother-daughter beauty pageant with her supposedly dead mother, Dodge and Earl Jr. went to watch the show with Darnell . Dodge attended Joy and Darnell's wedding . He went to the Right Choice Ranch in 2005 with Earl Jr. Earl took the boys to Mystery Fun Land to make up for an item on the List, but found it was shut down. The boys forgave Earl and crossed the item off the List . Dodge and Earl Jr. went away to Darnell's parent's house for Mother's Day . Season 4 Joy tried to trick the "Make a Wish" foundation into believing that Dodge and Earl Jr. were dying by trying to force them to give the family free goods . Joy encouraged Dodge to enter a science fair so she could win a diamond necklace. He did enter, but with a space ship made by Lloyd, and the prize was $500 in baby bonds for Dodge . Dodge wanted his "real father" (meaning Earl) to speak at his career day, rather than Darnell. He did so but was criticized because he did not look after Dodge on weekends like all the other fathers separated from their wives. Earl decided to find out who Dodge's real father was and so took a DNA test. He discovered that in fact he was Dodge's real father, and the story about the costume party came out . Notes * Earl and Joy decided to call the baby Dodge because all Joy could remember about his biological father was that he drove a Ford (which is incorrect because Earl drives a Chevy). * Dodges midname "Chaz" was givin to him by his father, Earl, because of how much Earl loved to go to the Chaz Dalton space academy. Turner, Dodge Turner, Dodge Turner, Dodge Turner, Dodge Turner, Dodge Turner, Dodge Turner, Dodge